Throughout the years, display screens on mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, have evolved greatly. Currently, these display screens are capable of providing streaming video and dynamic user interface graphics. For example, three-dimensional icons are now being displayed on the two-dimensional display screens.
One way of creating a three-dimensional image or icon on a two-dimensional display screen is through the use of lighting and shading. One problem with this method for creating a three-dimensional image is that the lighting and shading is only correct when the user is looking at the display screen from a predetermined orientation, i.e., when the user is staring directly perpendicular to the display screen. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for presenting three-dimensional images using lighting and shading based on whatever the orientation is between the user and the display screen.